Black Pigeons, White Crows
by Yakumon
Summary: Sometimes, it is thought that life is divided into black and white, good and bad, success and error, hope and despair. But it's really governed by a grayscale, and depending on an endless number of factors, it is the hue that you acquire. This is just one more of the many stories that can be painted with these colors.


-No! You're making a mistake! I killed her, not the young master.

POV Hajime

Our classmate, Peko Pekoyama the "Ultimate Swordswoman" screamed desperately, filling the room with a dreadful tension. Not a week had passed since the first trial. It was the murder of Teruteru Hanamura at Hiyoko Saionji's hands. Although it was a great blow for all of us, I really thought it would not happen again, that these Ultimates could face this situation without further problems. But now we are facing the second trial, Mahiru Koizumi had been killed by someone in this room.

-Quickly bastards, we can't stay here all day, it's time to vote for the guilty. Do you think you know who dunnit?- Said the shrill voice of the self-proclaimed headmaster of Hope's Peak Academy, a small bicolor teddy bear.

-You must give us more time. It is impossible for us to make this decision lightly- A pale boy with big dark circles called Ryota Mitarai commented .

It seemed that that second trial was the end of the road. At first our research pointed out that the killer was Peko, until Nagito presented new evidence and revealed the fact that the swordswoman worked as a hitman for the Kuzuryu family, the new evidence pointed to Fuyuhiko as the killer and Peko probably tried to cover it up.

How could we trust a hit woman and a gangster?

-You don't understand? If you vote for the young master you will all die- The silver-haired girl kept arguing.

-Peko, stop- Fuyuhiko said in a low voice.

-Young master?-

-Stop calling me that!-

-Wow! Take it easy little killing machine, you'll be able to fix your marital problems in the next life, but for now, it's time to vote. Please, with the button in front of you, wisely choose the blackened- Monokuma said getting up from his seat- Will you find the guilty again? Or are you mistaken?- Commented while looking on a camera.

-There's nothing to worry about- Said the tall, thin, white-haired guy in his usual quiet tone- I believe in all of you and your fabulous talents, there is no possibility that our hope will be consumed by the desperation that this teddy bear poses. I know that everything will turn out well-

Slowly, each student cast their vote and the mono-machine began to spin around the face of each of us until it stopped in the face of Pekoyama.

-Well, well, the culprit of the death of Mahiru Koizumi was none other than Peko Pekoyama. Now the count of votes, with a total of nine against five votes pointing as guilty toooo… Fuyuhiko!-

I couldn't even turn to see the others, but it was no necessary, I could feel how everyone was just as perplexed as I was.

-Very bad! You missed the answer, the blackened was obviously lunatic eyes and you voted for baby face, you assholes.

-It c-can't b-be, that machine must be malfunctioning, I'm sure- The pink-haired boy cried, biting his hand with his sharp teeth- I know I can repair it and give us the correct result- He mentioned at the same time that he was pulling out his tool kit.

-Were we cheated by any kind of blasphemous spell?- The guy with occult outfit cried, taking his little hamsters in his hands.

-No, no, no, there are no mistakes. Don't be bad losers and let us all congratulate the master mind Peko Pekoyama, the only one that will leave alive of this academy and will have the right to know all the secrets that it carries-

-No, I will not leave here without the young master! - The girl shouted as she begun to draw her bamboo sword.

-Peko!- The little boy exclaimed, taking his partner's hand to stop her.- Please-

-B-but…-

-I told you long ago that you no longer had to serve my clan, I'm very grateful to have you by my side always ... and I'm even more grateful that you'll be able to leave here, even if that implies that we won't be able to continue growing together.

From the crimson eyes of the girl only tears came.

-Well, this is not a manga for girls, it's time to move on to what everyone is waiting for! Despair!-

-No, this is supposed to be a basis for hope. I refuse ... I refuse to believe my luck failed!- Even Nagito was beginning to feel exalted.

-Hinata-kun…

I heard her voice, Chiaki's voice. I quickly looked into her and was amazed. Despite all the fear emanating from her and the worry, she did not have a single sign of desperation on her face. I could feel his lips hitch trying to say something, but before any word could even be formed, he interrupted.

-Sorry Miss Nanami, but it's the end of the map, there are no reset, no extra lives, no tricks you can use, this is a great GAME OVER for all of yah!-

-No…-

-Damn it, whose now?- The bear replied.

-This can't be the end, how dare you? Trying to take our hopes away, I don't accept it, you can't win ... you just can't ...- I tried to scream as I turned to see Nanami.

-Hey? What was that? Did you try to become the "Ultimate Hope" or something? What a bad attempt! I don't need to take away your hopes, you're already up to the neck of despair. This girl desperately murdered one of her buddies, that jerk one desperately altered the evidence by wanting your pathetic talents to shine, and all of you desperately voted for a desperate choice. You've done everything with despair, and now you'll receive a desperate punishment- Monokuma laughed, while all the members of the class lay head down, all but one.

-You're wrong, every action of ours has been with hope, trusting in each other, supporting us. Even what my friends Peko and Fuyuhiko have done, they hoped that one will manage to get out and continue, and Komaeda wanted to show us that our own hope can overtake any situation. As long as we live, there will be hope, and even if we die, it will continue, it has no limits, since it is born of every person who is on the face of this planet-

I could feel Chiaki's words running through my body, like a ray of light making shadows aside.

-Wow... What an inspiring speech, almost makes me reconsider everything and apologize for trying to kill you all ... but no, that's not how this story was written, I suppose it only remains to say that hope dies last with you. IT'S PUNISHMENT TIME!-

Suddenly several Monokumas appeared, certainly larger, with metal claws, surrounding us.

-So, who do we start with?- All the Monokumas said at the same time.

Nekomaru and Akane quickly took their places in front of us, and when the first Monokuma attacked, a quick swoop of Pekoyama knocked him down.

-What are you doing Peko?- The gangster quickly asked her.

-What kind of hope is living at the cost of the lives of my companions, and at the cost of yours?-

In that, all the Monokumas attacked in unison but seconds later, to millimeters of our faces, they paralyzed.

-Hey? Did you do something, Kazuichi?- The blond girl in the group asked.

-I'm sorry to say no, Miss Sonia, but I'd do anything for you, just order me and I'll do it in a seco…-

-Does not it have to do with your luck, Komaeda?- Sonia said, completely ignoring the pink hair guy.

-Ah! Miss Sonia!-

-Silence!- The great muscular man shouted to the rest.

-Ah, sorry!- The young woman who was covered in bandages exclaimed.

-You're not, it's …- Before the tanned teen could finish, there was a great rumble in the place, like an earthquake..

-It seems that the seven gods of Shedu evil have come at last to challenge me!- The breeder exclamed.

-Stop talking nonsense for once!- Fuyuhiko shouted.

-Calm down everyone. The first thing is to find out if we can get out of here- The blond and fatty boy commented in his usually prepotent tone- Kazuichi, check the bears now- He ordered.

As Kazuichi began to check the damaged Monokuma, the rest us tried to operate the elevator.

-Wow! This toy is extremely advanced. It surprises me that someone had been able to build this. I mean, I could, but with certain difficulties maybe- Kazuichi commented more for himself than for others.

-The elevator is out of power. Ibuki and friends will not be able to climb- Ibuki, well, the girl who seems not to be able to speak in first person, reported.

-Okay. Akane and Kazuichi go up the duct and repair the current so we can climb- Togami kept ordering.

-What?! Why me? Also, how do you want us to go up?- The pink-haired protested.

-It will not be a challenge for Akane to climb the duct with you in the back, and you're the only one who can fix it- Our leader replied.

-Come on, it's not so bad. Beside, if we fall, I'll make sure I don't fall so harsh on yah- Akane told him, slapping the guy on his back.

-T-that's not the problem, just that I...-

-I know you can do it Kazuichi, you have the courage - The princess commented.

-What are we waiting for?!- The mechanic shouted suddenly full of life, taking the gymnast's arm.

Then, Nekomaru opened the upper grille of the elevator and our two friends began their journey.

-Be careful- I told them.

-Any injury, I'll be waiting for you- Mikan said at the edge of tears.

While we waited, Ibuki began to sing. Fortunately not more than five minutes passed when suddenly all the lights came on and the elevator lit up.

-It seems that they succeeded- Chiaki told me with a small smile.

-Y-yes, I think so- I answered, turning to the ground.

-Upupupu - A strange robotic voice rang out.

However, not everything was good, since the Monokumas were lit.

-Everyone behind me!- The team manager yelled.

But before we could react, the mechanical bears disappeared, leaving us there.

-What the hell?- The little Yakuza questioned.

-It doesn't matter, everyone at the elevator-

We all climbed and I pressed the button to go up. Halfway, Akane and Kazuichi entered through the grid.

-What are you doing here? It would've been better if you'd waited for us- Our fat leader told them.

-What are you talking about? We had not arrived yet, you almost crushed us!- Kazuichi said.

-What?-

-Yah could tell us that the elevator had energy, that bad joke- Akane commented, a little bit annoyed.

-Of course we did not know it had energy- I told her.

-Maybe Ibuki's song revived the elevator- Ibuki sounded very convinced of what she had just said.

When we finally got to the door, we thought we were ready for everything, fighting Monokuma and whoever was behind this. But we would never have imagined what was on the other side.

Nekomaru tried to open the big red door, but this one seemed to be stuck with some object, so our great manager used even more force... The scene will chase me in nightmares. A corpse fell, apparently it was nailed to the door. Obviously, I heard the shouts of several of my classmates and I could only feel how Chiaki took my hand.

-Wh-what the hell?- The mechanic sobbed, grabbing his wrench tightly.

None of us seemed to be able to understand the magnitude of that scene or to think that it was only the beginning. While checking out the door, there were dozens of what appeared to be dead soldiers, I simply threw up. The killers were probably the Monokumas destroyed around. However, the strange thing was to see other people with gunshot wounds. They had strange expressions on their faces, I mean, while the dead soldiers showed fear and pain, these people had a face of satisfaction, even some were wearing helmets of Monokuma.

-This, this is too unreal. Ibuki must be dreaming- The musician commented.

-It seems as if a hungry chimera would have unleashed its fury in this place- Gundham said.

-This reminds me a bit of the Dead Space stage- Chiaki murmured.

-We have to keep going team! - Nekomaru shouted a little bit shaken, trying to raise the spirits to all.

At the moment that the manager was going to continue his way, the gymnast put her hand in his chest, stopping him.

-Old man, I have a bad feeling-

-What is it?-

-I dunno, I just feel something ... or someone, with a very strange energy-

-We have to go ahead Owari-san- I told her- Let's see the main entrance, maybe it's open at last-

When we arrived at the great metal door we were very disappointed to discover that it was still blocked, and we also had a great impact when finding soldiers and these dead "vandals", as if they had been in a fierce battle.

-Kazuichi, whoever that has locked us in here must be very busy with whatever is happening, it's the best time for you to try to defuse the door- Chiaki said.

-Eh, sure, I'll try-

But before the mechanic even approached the door panel, we could hear a gun emptying its charger. The direction of the rumble was toward the school gymnasium.

-Should we go to check?- The nurse questioned the rest of the group - There could be people who need medical attention-

-I ... What does the leader command?- Ibuki asked Togami.

-I'm not sure-

I decided to take the initiative- Come on, they could help us get out of here- And I started to walk to the gym with my companions following me. I could even feel their breaths in my neck.

When we arrived at the entrance of the gym, we saw that the door was half-open, but we did not dare to open it, less hearing the spectacle that was happening on the other side. A few more shots were heard, then, as if from a sack of potatoes, something fell on the floor at the same time as it sounded some strange kind of walking, like the robots in the movies. The worst came a moment later, when we heard a man begging for his life, followed by a creepy laugh, and barely audible words, to end with an agonizing cry.

It was enough, so I opened the door to face what was there. To our surprise, there was a girl about 5'3" in height maybe, tanned skin and a body that looked very, how to say it? Athletic, his hair collected in a ponytail, and on the bangs a pin of Monokuma. She wore a red sport top and black shorts, but what was stood out was the fact that she didn't have the lower part of her right leg, as if it'd been amputated from the knee down. Instead she had a prosthesis, but it was a hi-tech prosthesis apparently. All this just talking about the young woman standing in front of us, however, the terrifying thing was the scenario. Around her were a large number of dead soldiers, and in her hands she held what appeared to be a spear with nothing more and nothing less than one of those soldiers dying on the side of the spearhead, pierced like a stick through a sausage.

I heard one of my classmates scream, I couldn't tell who it was, I was too shocked by the scene in front of me.

When the girl heard the scream, she turned quickly to us, smiled maliciously and dropped the man's corpse. I could feel her blue eyes focused on me, I was petrified like the rest of my friends. The girl began to walk to us, quite naturally, humming a song, as if all this was the most normal thing in the world. She stopped a few feet in front of us, closed her heavenly eyes and raised her hand.

-Hello _senpais_! It's been a long time!- She shouted cheerfully as she slowly opened her eyes, now in a red phosphorescent tone.

POV ¿?

Stop there! I love the unpredictable, but come on, this has to be a lot for our dear readers. So that you can really feel the Ultimate Despair, you must first know what happened to my beloved classmates and how The biggest, Most Awful, Most Tragic Event in Human History happened, for that, we have to take history back from a time ago. Upupupu!


End file.
